Milieutechnische microbiologie
21 januari 2019 (NM) 1) carboxylaatplatform, BOD, PCB reductive dehalogenase, Kow 2) Uitleggen hoe Thiobacillus ferrooxidans en Leptrospirillum metalen mobiliseren. Hoe zou je dit proces stimuleren? Hoe zou je de metalen terug immobiliseren? 3) Tolueen vervuiling die een waterstation verderop bedreigt. Je wilt weten of je dit met bewaakte natuurlijke attenuatie kunt oplossen en voert daarom een onderzoek uit. De resultaten zijn gegeven in een tabel met waarden voor tolueenconcentratie, delta 13C, NO3 en SO4 concentratie op steeds verdere afstand van de contaminatiebron. Verklaar de bekomen waarden. Is natuurlijke attenuatie hier een goede oplossing? Zo niet, wat kan een alternatief zijn? 4) artikel: ik had oil spill, idem als hieronder 21 januari 2019 (VM) 1) woordjes: Carboxylaatplatform, BOD, Henry constante, PBC ... dehalogenase 2) schriftelijk: Sharon proces uitleggen, welke organismen betrokken, hoe verklaar je de getallen 25% minder O2 en 40% minder C-bron bij dit proces 3)mondeling: Cd en tolueen vervuiling in een gebied naast een grondwaterwinningsgebied. hoe voorkom je dat de vervuiling hier terecht komt? geeft twee remediatiestrategiën met biologische toepassing (biologisch proces dus uitleggen) + leg ook de techniek uit die je zou gebruiken telkens. 4) artikel: ik had olie artikel: vroeg om figuren te verklaren + einde over de verhouding C26/C15 in de tekst 22 januari 2018 1) Individuele waterzuiveringsinstallatie, DNAPL, biogas, ... 2) Leg uit hoe Leptospirrilum en Thiobacillus ferrooxidans metalen mobiliseren. Hoe kunnen deze weer geïmmobiliseerd worden? 3) Gegeven een tabel met delta 13C en concentraties van een bodemvervuiling met DNAPL (PCE). Op basis van deze gegevens, welke degradatie vindt hier plaats? (er werd TCE, DCE, VC en etheen gevormd, dus Organohalorespiratie) Verklaar (waarom stijgt delta 13C enzo). Welke verdere onderzoeksmethodes? Hoe zou je een gebied stroomafwaarts gelegen beschermen? 4) Artikel (wat zie je op de figuren, wat is het verschil tussen bepaalde technieken, ...) 2 september 2016 Vraag 1: Definieer of geef een korte beschrijving van de volgende items. (4pt) - anaërobe tolueen oxidatie - microbiële kwik reductase - in situ bodemremediatie - Koc Vraag 2: Onder anaërobe omstandigheden is biologische reductieve dechlorinering een interessant proces om de afbraak van gechloreerde organische polluenten te bewerkstelligen. Dit kan gebeuren via co-metabole en metabole reductieve dechlorineringsreacties. Wat is het verschil tussen het co-metabole en metabole proces. Wat is eigen aan het metabool proces en hoe zou je dergelijk proces stimuleren in een aquifer gecontamineerd met gehalogeneerde organische polluenten? Uit studies blijkt dat componenten zoals vitamine B12 (cobalamine) de metabole reductieve dechlorinering van organische haloverbindingen stimuleert. Hoe verklaar je dit met de kennis dat cobalamine een coronoïd co-factor is die kobalt bevat? (4pt) Vraag 3: (~19aug2015) Onderaan een figuur met het SAF-AS systeem (influent in eerste bezinkingstank -> SAF-> AF->sedimentatietank met effluentuitstroom en uitstroom terug naar AF). Beschrijf wat de functie is van elk compartiment voor COD verwijdering? Indien er spontane nitrificatie gebeurt, waar zou dit gebeuren? Is totale stikstofafbraak mogelijk? Indien niet, hoe zou je het systeem aanpassen? Hoe kan je aantonen dat er nitrificeerders en denitrificeerders aanwezig zijn? (4pt) Vraag 4: Artikel bespreken (4pt) 19 januari 2016 Vraag 1: Definieer of geef een korte beschrijving van de volgende items. (4pt) - anaërobe tolueen oxidatie - microbiële kwik reductase - in situ bodemremediatie - Koc Vraag 2: Onder anaërobe omstandigheden is biologische reductieve dechlorinering een interessant proces om de afbraak van gechloreerde organische polluenten te bewerkstelligen. Dit kan gebeuren via co-metabole en metabole reductieve dechlorineringsreacties. Wat is het verschil tussen het co-metabole en metabole proces. Wat is eigen aan het metabool proces en hoe zou je dergelijk proces stimuleren in een aquifer gecontamineerd met gehalogeneerde organische polluenten? Uit studies blijkt dat componenten zoals vitamine B12 (cobalamine) de metabole reductieve dechlorinering van organische haloverbindingen stimuleert. Hoe verklaar je dit met de kennis dat cobalamine een coronoïd co-factor is die kobalt bevat? (4pt) Vraag 3: (~19aug2015) Onderaan een figuur met het SAF-AS systeem (influent in eerste bezinkingstank -> SAF-> AF->sedimentatietank met effluentuitstroom en uitstroom terug naar AF). Beschrijf wat de functie is van elk compartiment voor COD verwijdering? Indien er spontane nitrificatie gebeurt, waar zou dit gebeuren? Is totale stikstofafbraak mogelijk? Indien niet, hoe zou je het systeem aanpassen? Hoe kan je aantonen dat er nitrificeerders en denitrificeerders aanwezig zijn? (4pt) Vraag 4: Artikel bespreken (4pt) 19 augustus 2015 1) woorden: EOX, Thiobacillus ferrooxidans, DNAPL, diffuse pollutie 2) Wat is een biosensor? Hoe zou je via "genetic engineering" een biosensor maken voor het opsporen van alkanen? Wat zijn de voor- en nadelen hiervan tegenover de fysico-chemische technieken (bv GC-MS)? 3) Vanalle vragen over het SAF-AS systeem. Hoe elk compartiment werkt voor COD verwijdering, wat als er ammonium in komt; nitrificatie, totale verwijdering stikstof,... Wat als er extra COD bij komt? Hoe kan je aantonen dat er effectief nitrificeerders en denitrificeerders aanwezig zijn? 4) Artikel 29 januari 2015 VM 1) woorden: EOX, land farming, EBPR proces, δ37Cl 2) de micro-org Leptospirillum en Thiobacillus ferrooxidans hebben een mechanisme om metalen te mobiliseren die gebonden zijn aan de bodem. Leg uit. Hoe ga je deze metalen verwijderen eens ze opgelost zijn in het water? 3) vervuiling met PCE en acenafteen, hoe gedragen ze zich in de bodem + welke invloed kan de bodem uitoefenen? Hoe ga je de bioremediering aanpakken en waarom? Geef ook voor wanneer ze allebei op dezelfde plaats zouden voorkomen. (Gegeven: Kow, dichtheid, cte van Henry, oplosbaarheid, Kd) 4) artikel 20 januari 2015 1) woordjes: 2) 8 enzymen bespreken 3) 4) anammoxartikel: bijvraag over werkingsmechanisme 16 januari 2015 (vm) 1) woordjes: AOX, biobeschikbaarheid, SHARON, zinkefluxsysteem (fzoiet) 2) een methode met isotopen bespreken om te onderzoeken of er stoffen in de bodem dergradeerden zonder in invloed van m.o. en dat uitleggen bij een specifiek voorbeeld dat gegeven was 3) een bodem wordt op twee verschillende plaatsen met tolueen op de ene plaats en pyreen op de andere. de Koc, wateroplosbaarheid, henry constante en densiteit waren voor beide stoffen gegeven. Hoe gedragen deze stoffen zich in de bodem. Hoe kan je de stoffen het best verwijderen, welke methode voor bioremediatie. Voor zowel gesatureerde zonde, als niet gesatureerde zone. Hoe ga je het aanpakken als beide stoffen op dezelfde plaats? 21 jan 2014 (voormiddag) 1) Definieer -SHARON -Koc -Tolueen dioxygenase -biosparging 2) 2 technieken uitleggen hoe je biologische afbraak van een polluent kunt aantonen 3)Grote vraag dus. Er is Cd in de grondwater als vervuiling. Leg uit alle systemen die je kan gebruiken om meer biologische Cd uit grondwater te halen. De systeem moet meer economische duurzaam zijn. (mondeling) (5pnt) 4) vragen over artikel Algemeen: De prof is echt ne chille kerel, heel rustig en vriendelijk, neemt (op fluistertoon) examen af in hetzelfde lokaal als waar de rest zit. 21 jan 2014 (namiddag) def (schriftlijk) (4pnt) Kwik reductie Eutrofiering bioventing (zelf geven ook biosparging) Post nitrificatie (zelf geven ook pre nitrificatie) 1)Hij vraagt over anaeroob dehaogenase waarbij metabolisatie en co-methabolisatie voor komt leg ze uit. ook Geef gedetailleerd reactie over methabolisatie. En als er TCE voorkomt in water hoe kan je afbraak er van bevorderen. (schrijflijk) (4pnt) 2) Grote vraag dus. Er is Cd in de grondwater als vervuiling. Leg uit alle systemen die je kan gebruiken om meer biologische Cd uit grondwater te halen. De systeem moet meer economische duurzaam zijn. (mondeling) (5pnt) 3) Artikel staat op 5 pnt dus neem zeker simpel artikel. Hij vraagt meer figuren (mondeling) (5pnt) 24 jan 2012 voormiddag 1) definiëer: (schriftelijk) - SHARON - Halorespiratie - Eutrofiëring - Indicator-organismen 2) Biochemische processen van N/P/COD/BOD verwijdering in waterfilters. Actief slib systeem. In welke condities komen die processen voor en hoe is dat opgelost in dat systeem? (schriftelijk) 3) Bespreking van twee polluenten: geconcentreerd tolueen en waterige oplossing van pyreen. (Tabel met oplosbaarheid, Koc, H,.... gegeven). Bespreek het gedrag van de polluenten, waar gaan ze zich bevinden? (vadose zone/aquifer). Welke bodemeigenschappen hebben invloed hierop? Metabolische reacties met PAKs geven (aëroob/anaëroob, algemeen). Welke bodemremediatiemethoden raad je aan en waarom? (mondeling) 4) Bespreking artikel. (mondeling) 24 jan 2011 voormiddag Schriftelijk deel: 1) 4 termen kort definiëren: - Kd - Meta-klieving - Eutrofiering - Bioventing 2) 4 enzymen waarvan de substraten/reacties/reactieproducten en verdere info moeten gegeven worden: - PCB reductieve dehalogenase - BenzoylCoA reductase - Poly-P kinase - Naftaleen-dioxygenase Mondeling deel: 3) Situatie: OVAM wil een met tolueen vervuilde grond reinigen met behulp van natuurlijke attenuatie met biologische afbraak, ze roepen hiervoor de hulp van u, de specialist terzake, in. Upstream van de tolueen drijflaag is er NO3- en SO4 2- gevonden. Hoe zou je het proces aanpakken, welke reactie(s) kan/kunnen er optreden? Hoe zou je de processen monitoren? Er werd verder stroomafwaarts van de drijflaag nog een 2de drijflaag tolueen gevonden, en er werd ook nog een zijwaartse grondwaterstroom waargenomen. Wat is het effect op de monitoring door deze 2 zaken? 4) Vragen over uw artikel, begint makkelijk, zorg wel dat je alles grondig snapt en ook de grafieken kunt interpreteren. Verder vraagt hij ook nog een paar redeneervragen. Een goed overzicht hebben over de stof en uw artikel is hierbij noodzakelijk. Examen 2004(komt van de bio-Irs) (prof. Springael) 1. definier : *geobacter metalloreducens *Winkler methode *Poly-P-kinase *composteren *benzoyl-CoA 2. geef de verschillende mechanismen om Cl van een polluent te halen + vb + enzymen 3. Nitrificerende organismen hebben in een actief slib systeem veel concurrentie van de heterogene bacterien (BOD en COD afbraak) Wat is het grootste probleem? Maak een afvalwaterzuiveringssysteem die dit probleem oplost. Hoe opvolgen aantal nitrificeerders + activiteit. probleem is dus O2. 4. artikel * kort uitleggen * acenaphteen alleen afgebroken in aanw v andere PKW, waarom? => co-metabolisme + dit uitleggen * de Kd * nog de oxygenase en zo een beetje uitleggen Andere vragen (o.a van LBK wiki) Definities 3 fasen Bardenpho Actute toxiciteit Alkaanmono-oxygenase Anaërobe vergisting AOX Arsenaat reductase Benzoyl CoA Biosparging Bioventing Biowall BOD Co-metabolisatie DNAPL EBPR Eutrofiëring Geobacter metallireducens glutathion Halorespiratie Halorespiratie Henry coëfficient Hoge temperatuursfase compostering Indicatororganisme Kd Koc Kwik reductase Landfarming Metallothionine Nitrosomonas Poly-p kinase Poly-p kinase Post-denitrificatie Proteïnebiosensor Ralstonia Reductieve dechlorering Reductieve dehalogenatie Rijpingsfase compostering RT-PCR SHARON Thiobacillus gerrooxidans Tolueen dioxygenase Whole cell biosensor Windrowsysteem δ37Cl Vraag 2 Leg metabole en co-metabole afbraak van gehalogeneerde polluenten uit in anaerobe omstandigheden. Geef uitgebreid het mechanisme voor de metabole. Leg uit hoe je de afbraak van TCE kan stimuleren in grondwater. 2 manieren geven om aan te tonen dat polluentafbraak wel degelijk door micro-organismen gebeurt. Ook bij bij elk een voorbeeld geven Thiobacillus ferooxidans kan metalen mobiliseren via 2 manieren. Ergens ook abiotische reacties leg uit en geef van elk een voorbeeld. Hoe kan je nagaan of er effectief biodegradatie optreedt? Beschrijf 3 systemen en geef voor elk een voorbeeld. In detail de microbiële acties in de afbraak van minerale N en P uitleggen in een conventioneel actief slib systeem. Twee reactorsystemen geven waarin de afbraak van BOD, N en P wordt nagestreefd en uitleggen wat in welke stap gebeurt. Geef schema van alle mechanismen die bacterien met metalen kunnen doen, geef van elk mechanisme een toepassing en voorbeeld. Een afvalstof wordt geloosd in een rivier en vloeit stroomafwaarts, waar het uiteindelijk in een meer terecht komt. Hoe gedraagt deze stof zich in dit meer, op basis van de karakteristieken van de stof, en het ecosysteem van het meer. (= Heel algemene vraag, voornamelijk hoofdstuk 2 + verschillende interacties tussen micro-organismen zoals cometabolisme heb ik ook nog gegeven) De namen van 6 micro-organismen. Welke polluenten kunnen ze verwijderen en bij welke processen spelen ze een rol? Gedetailleerd bespreken. Geobacter metallireducens, Thiobacillus ferroxidans, Citrobacter, Candidatus Kuenenia stuttgardiensis, Dehalospirillum multivorans, Desulfovibrio Bespreken van SHARON, ANAMMOX en CANON processen als alternatieven voor de traditionele (de)nitrificatie; organismen, biochemie, voordelen en heel de zever. Alle reacties die microorganismen doen om metalen uit bodem en water te verwijderen: alle processen geven in schemavorm met centraal het micro-organisme + van elk proces een voorbeeld en toepassing De mogelijke dechlorinatiemechanismen  + reacties Geef de verschillende mechanismen om Cl van een polluent te halen + vb + enzymen Welke microbiele processen voor stikstofverwijdering? Welke invloed op lay-out actief slib systeem    Wat doen microorganismen allemaal met metalen. Geef een mooi schema met centraal het micro-org en geef voorbeelden en toepassingen van de processen die optreden Compostering is een proces dat leidt tot stabiele eindproducten. Welke parameters zijn van belang, waarom? Hoe houdt men ze in de hand? Geef de stappen (schematisch) die doorlopen moeten worden en verklaar waarom ze doorlopen moeten worden. Waar worden de volgende componenten afgebroken: glucose, cellulose en lignine. Wat is een biosensor? Wat zijn de voordelen hiervan? Aan welke eisen moet een biosensor voldoen om competitief te zijn met de klassieke monitoringsmethoden? Geef 3 algemene types van biosensoren + telkens een voorbeeld (eventueel zelf bedacht).    Nitraatverwijdering  - Waarom zo belangrijk om te verwijderen?  - Welke bioremdiatie processen?  - Gevolg voor configuratie van ASS ?    Vraag 3: Denkvraag, situatiebespreking, aanpak Ge hebt een grondwaterpluim, besmet met cadmium, stroomafwaarts licht een grondwaterwinningsgebied, zorg dat u cadmium daar nie komt. Bespreek ook hoe ge da kunt monitoren DNAPL vervuild met PCE. op 4 punten stroomafwaarts wordt de concentratie van PCE, TCE, DCE, VC, Etheen bepaald en ook de delta13C van deze producten. Is er afbraak? hoe kan je dat afleiden? hoe zou je hier een bioremediatieproces doen? etc Vervuiling met tolueen en pyreen. Gegeven: Kow, dichtheid, henry constante, oplosbaarheid Hoe zullen deze verontreinigingen zich gedragen in de bodem? Welke bodembioremediatietechnieken stel je voor om deze contaminaties apart te behandelen? Pure tolueen en een waterige oplossing van pyreen zijn aanwezig op een site op verschillende plaatsen. Je krijgt de oplosbaarheid, Kow, H en dichtheid van de stoffen. Verklaar het gedrag van de stoffen aan de hand van de eigenschappen van de polluent en aan de hand van bodemeigenschappen. Hoe zou jij aan bodembioremediatie van deze sites doen (vervuild met tolueen en pyreen dus). Afzonderlijke vervuiling van tolueen en pyreen in een bodem, eigenschappen gegeven zoals wateroplosbaarheid, Kow, henry, dichtheid. Beschrijf hoe de polluent zich gedraagt in de bodem met vadose en verzadigde zone. Geef mogelijke bioremediatietechnieken voor beide polluenten. (mondeling) Een bedrijf verwerkt de gecreëerde afvalstroom (COD) door middel van 2 reactoren. Nu heeft het bedrijf ook te maken met een PCE contaminatie die eveneens verwijderd moet worden. Om geld te besparen beslist de directie om de PCE besmetting via "pump and treat" de besmetting naar boven te halen en in de bestaande reactoren te verwerken. Welke micro-organismen ga je gebruiken, hoe ga je dit aanpakken en hoe ga je dit monitoren? (ge kunt hier een trage manieren (volledig anaeroob) en een snelle manier (via cometabolisme, aeroob) toepassen). Het belangrijkste hier lijkt mij om via de reeds bestaande afval H2 te produceren want da hebben u Dehalococcoiden nodig als e- donor. Een bedrijf heeft zijn site vervuild met tolueen en dit geeft een grondwaterpluim. Er is dreigend gevaar voor de stroomafwaarts gelegen gevoelige drinkwater-winningsplaatsen. De overheid vraagt het bedrijf om maatregelen te nemen. Jij wordt door het bedrijf gevraagd als specialist ter zake om na te gaan of de tolueen verwijderd wordt door natuurlijke attenuatie. Stroomopwaarts van de pollutie komt NO3- en SO4- binnen. - Aan welk(e) mogelijk afbraakproces(sen) denk je en hoe kan je monitoren dat de afbraak wel degelijk komt door microbiële activiteit? - Ergens in de pluim wordt nog een drijflaag van tolueen gedetecteerd en een plaats waar zuiver grondwater naar boven komt. Hoe beïnvloedt dit de monitoring? --> anaërobe afbraak tolueen, monitoring: (Ik had hier op geantwoord detectie intermediairen, e-acceptorengebruik en toenamen minerale producten meten, stabiele isotoop fractionatie, beïnvloeding: lijkt of er geen microbiële activiteit is en hij zei:” ’t is goed, ’t is goed, maakt u geen zorgen maar we gaan nog efkes iets tekenen” dus dan tekent hij de grondwaterpluim, vraagt waar je het best kunt monitoren, hoe ziet die grondwaterpluim eruit? etc... dus ge wordt nog wel efkes ondervraagd, maar hij is heel vriendelijk dus zeker gene schrik hebben en hij zegt 100 keren dat ge u geen zorgen moet maken) toepassingsvraag vervuiling met tolueen en cadmium, hoe zou je dit economisch aanpakken? dus welke micro-organismen, reacties, praktijkgericht, ... populaire bijvragen hier zijn blijkbaar - waar zou ge meten? zeker 1 punt stroomopwaarts van vervuiling om samenstelling te meten gebruik sulfaatreducerende bacterien ... moet ge nog iets toevoegen ... logisch gezien dus sulfaat, nog wat N en P Site vervuild met zuivere tolueen en waterige oplossing van pyreen (polyaromaat); belangrijkste gegevens gegeven, nl Kow (resp. laag, hoog), dichtheid (resp. lager dan water, hoger dan water), oplosbaarheid (resp. zeer hoog, zeer laag) en Henry constante (resp. hoog, laag)  vraag: bespreek het gedrag van elk van de stoffen in de bodem, plus hoe dit afhangt van bepaalde bodemfactoren (vooral: tolueen vormt drijflaag op aquiferwater, pyreen komt voor in de aquifer; beide ook nog wat in bovenliggende bodem, en tolueen ook nog wat opgelost in het water; bij pyreen: heeft een hoge Kow, en omdat ie hydrofoob is hangt zijn partitiecoefficient in de vadose zone af van de hoeveelheid organische stof in de bodem (dit is dus een bodemfactor die het gedrag bepaalt)  verdere vraag: hoe zou je elk van die verontreinigingen apart bioremediëren + wat als ze beide tegelijk voorkomen (opgelet: door de hoge Kow van pyreen gaat deze zogoed als helemaal oplossen in de tolueendrijflaag) Waarom overtreffen COD-afbrekers de ammoniumoxideerders indien samen aanwezig in actief slibsysteem? welke maatregelen te treffen en ten derde hoe kan je de activitiet opvolgen en eventuele wijzigingen in microbiele populaties Nitrificerende organismen hebben in een actief slib systeem veel concurrentie van de heterogene bacterien (BOD en COD afbraak) Wat is het grootste probleem? Maak een afvalwaterzuiveringssysteem die dit probleem oplost. Hoe opvolgen aantal nitrificeerders + activiteit.  probleem is dus O2. Voor de afbraak van alkanen en BTEX is zuurstof nodig. De reden van dit O2 is tweeledig, geef de twee redenen. Geef ook drie methoden om O2 in een verzadigde bodem te brengen. Hoe zou je 4Cl-bifenyl afbreken aeroob? (geef voornaamste stappen) als je weet dat 4 chlorobenzoaat als intermediair voorkomt.  Wat zou je doen als de bifenyl bijna volledig bezet was met Cl, zou je dan dezelfde aerobe weg volgen? Een bedrijf beschikt over een waterzuiveringsinstallatie voor de verwijdering van COD, N en P. Het bedrijf bevindt zich echter op een historisch gecontamineerde site die PCE bevat en wordt verplicht deze te behandelen. De directie wil besparen en stelt voor te remediëren via een pump&treat systeem waarbij het grondwater door de bestaande installatie gezuiverd zou worden door de reactor te inoculeren met PCE-afbrekende bacteriën. Welke microbiële processen komen hier mogelijk aan te pas en hoe zou jij dit aanpakken qua monitoring en opzet. Enkele eigenschappen van tolueen en acenafteen waren gegeven:  Kow, Henrycoëfficiënt, dampspanning, oplosbaarheid in water, dichtheid.  Bespreek het gedrag van deze polluenten in de bodem (gesatureerde + niet-gesatureerde zone)? Welke bodemkenmerken zijn hierbij van belang? Hoe zou je een bodem remediëren die met een van deze polluenten gecontamineerd is? Geef meerdere alternatieven. Wat zou je doen als de bodem met de beide polluenten vervuild is?    2 Methodes voor het aantonen dat polluent wel degelijk door bioremediatie verdwijnt.